teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to New York, Part 1
"Return to New York", Part 1 is the twenty-first episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on September 27, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Hun (Greg Carey) Secondary Characters *Baxter Stockman *Various Foot Divisions **Foot Ninjas **Foot Tech Ninjas *Mutant Shredder Clones **Claw Shredder **Mini Shredder **Multi-Arm Shredder Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Sewer Lair and tunnels *Foot HQ *Battle Shell *Foot Razor Jet Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Raphael: Someone once said, "The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys." Well if that's true, then I think I just became a man. Or at least an Adult Mutant Ninja Turtle. This particular playroom happens to belong to our sworn enemy, Oroku Saki a.k.a. the Shredder. The dudes with the disappearing act, they're called Foot Tech Ninjas—quick to act, tough to beat. We've been fighting our way up, floor by floor, to the top of Shredder's skyscraper of evil. It's kind of like a video game with lots of different levels, only there ain't no earning extra lives in this game. ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- After spending 3 months in Northampton recuperating, the Turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey arrive in the lair surprised to see that there are no longer any Foot Ninja looking for them. They conclude that Shredder must have called off the search thinking that they were dead. Master Splinter states that being “dead” will give them a distinct advantage in their battle with Shredder this time. By accessing city building records, Donatello and April develop a fair picture of the Foot HQ building, although there are some mysterious gaps in the information about several floors in the building. The pair is able to hack into the Foot's computers, offering an opening to a mutant offensive. Don establishes a communication link with April as she and Casey will stay in the lair and provide information about the building to the invading mutants. The guys pack all their weapons and Leonardo is designated to be the one to carry the Sword of Tengu, which they figure might come in handy in battling the Shredder. Controlling the Battle Shell from afar, Donatello uses the remote to send the Battle Shell into the lowest level as a decoy while the Turtles enter the building stealthily through a sewage pipe. Hun (2003 TV series) reports to his master that the destroyed vehicle was empty and belonged to the Turtles. Shredder is stunned, but quickly realizes that Baxter Stockman had given him false evidence of his enemies' demise. Saki summons Stockman via a video com link, but the scientist ignores the order and continues working on a project. Shredder tells Hun to begin an immediate search for the Turtles. Meanwhile, April infects the building’s communication system with a computer virus and the Foot lose their ability to communicate electronically. The Turtles begin to make their way up through the building, floor by floor. At the same time, Hun begins the floor-by-floor search and destroy mission. The Turtles soon find themselves in a huge hangar, filled with a variety of deadly looking weapons and vehicles. Splinter warns his students that he senses a presence in the room. Suddenly, the Sensei and Turtles are attacked by a group of invisible Foot Tech Ninjas. At first the battle goes badly for Splinter and the boys, but the tide starts to turn when Raph hops on one of the Foot vehicles and starts blasting away with its laser, which hits two of the Tech Ninjas and short circuits their suits, briefly disabling their invisibility capabilities. Don pulls a couple of tricks out of his hi-tech goodie bag, namely some electro-magnetic shurikens, which cause their enemies cloaking devices to short out. Only a few invisible Foot Tech Ninjas remain and the Turtles eventually reveal their presence by using fire extinguishers. Once Donatello can see his adversaries, he quickly disposes of them with more perfectly thrown shurikens. After winning another Battle, the group moves up to the next level through a hole in the ceiling. They are shocked to see that they are in a Foot Genetics lab, like the one in the underground. The lab contains a number of large clear tanks that are filled with liquid and some strange looking creatures. As the guys study the tubes and alarm goes off and several tanks suddenly open, spilling out their contents. The Turtles stand gawking as three rather bizarre looking Shredder clones come walking menacingly towards them... Quotes * after the Turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April reenter the Lair, Michelangelo dashes to the kitchen to secure his "babies" (i.e., the food). Michelangelo: Hello, babies! Daddy missed you! Yes he did *''Casey rolls his eyes *. '*grabs and chugs a gallon jug of milk from the fridge*'' '''Casey: Uh, wouldn't that milk be about three months old? Michelangelo: *spits the milk out immediately* Well, that would explain the chunks. suddenly realizes that he spat the milk all over Casey's face, whose hair is standing on end and whose entire head is covered in old milk.' *'Michelangelo:' ''(to Leo) Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Donatello: I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking. Raphael: If he's thinkin' what I'm thinkin', then I'm thinkin' we shouldn't just be thinkin'. *points to Casey* What do you think? Casey: Huh? *'Donatello:' We're in! We're in! April: We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm. Donatello: Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse. and April high-five Michelangelo: (sarcastically) Thrilling. *'Donatello:' Poor Battle Shell...I really loved that over-sized-gadget-laden-gas-guzzler. *''Turtles enter the huge hangar with many Foot weapons'' Donatello: *whistles* It's like I died and went to techno-geek heaven! *''attempting to fight off the Foot Tech Ninja, Mikey hops on a lifter and goes up'' Michelangelo: Ha! In yo face, invisible man! Smoked your transparent butt! of the invisible ninja appears behind him Foot Tech Ninja: Ahem. Michelangelo: Ah, shell. Trivia *The Battle Shell is destroyed during this episode. *This marks the second appearance of a Foot Genetics lab. The first one was seen in Notes from the Underground, Part 1, abandoned and destroyed by the mutants created there. *When Donnie press the code to unlock the lair, the beeping sounds were similar to part of the theme song at the beginning. Gallery * Return to New York, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT s01e21 Return To New York Part 1 (WIDESCREEN) External Links * "Return to New York, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes